


Frosted Glass

by A_M_Kelley



Series: A Quick One [20]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Glasses, I made up my own slang word for coming on glasses, I'm making it a thing, Idk if it's a thing or not, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Snowballing, as of now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has a particular kink and it sorta embarrasses the hell out of Chris, but he's not about to deny his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosted Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short smut rag I had to write when I accidentally made up some stupid sex slang. Plus, Josh seriously needs a happy ending for once in his life.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Josh praises, looking down at his best friend and lover.

Chris is below Josh right now, poised on his knees and diving in face first into his groin. Josh strokes a hand through Chris’ fauxhawk, making it disheveled and messy as the blonde continues to bob his head up and down his length. Josh bites his lip in concentration, rocking his hips slightly to counteract with Chris, enjoying the way the blonde’s lips stretch and curl around his cock.

Josh can see Chris with a hand stuffed into his pants, undoubtedly stroking the hard on straining in his jeans. It isn’t until a bit of squirming that Chris is able to pull himself out of his pants and stroke his erection more freely. It always turns Josh on whenever he sees how undone Chris becomes just from sucking him off. It’s like Chris’ arousal is a hair trigger and the smallest things make him hot and bothered.

“You like how my cock feels down your throat?” Josh inquires, gripping Chris’ short hair a little tighter. “You don’t have to be shy.”

Chris moans around his mouthful, whimpering from a mixture of want and pain when Josh yanks his head back and forth down his cock. He chokes a little when Josh shoves his head down a bit too far, gagging when Josh’s cock lodges in his throat. Chris’ throat muscles contract around the head, trying to make room for Josh’s girth, as drool runs out of the corners of his mouth. It’s not too often when Chris deepthroats _all_ of Josh, which is why he’s kind of out of practice, but when he does it’s beautiful.

“You take it so well,” Josh compliments, caressing the side of Chris’ face to ease up on him. Josh smirks and readjusts Chris’ glasses, pushing them up on the bridge of his nose. “I love it when you wear your glasses. Gets me so hot, you can’t even imagine.”

The blonde pulls off with a sloppy pop, gasping for air and sputtering when he chokes on his saliva. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, the one that isn’t priorly engaged, and stares up at Josh from behind the rim of his glasses. Chris wraps a hand around the base of Josh’s slick cock and strokes it slowly, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. Josh shivers when he feels Chris’ hot breath ghosting over his length.

“Fuck,” Chris swears, chest heaving. His hand is still diligently stroking his cock as he looks up at Josh expectantly. “You’re really working over my jaw here, Josh.”

“Don’t worry, baby, I'm almost there,” Josh soothes, cupping Chris under the chin. “Just keeping stroking it.”

Chris sticks his tongue out and flattens it so he can gently tap Josh’s cock against it, making a pattering noise as it slaps wetly on his tongue. Chris takes a brief moment to softly suck on the tip as he strokes it languidly. Josh bites lip, petting Chris as if he’s the most precious thing in this world. Chris looks so damn sexy when he’s on his knees and playing with Josh’s cock all while wearing his glasses. The compulsion is too much to resist.

“You know what I wanna do?” Josh asks, smirking down at Chris when his tongue swirls around the tip.

“I have a vague idea,” Chris replies with an embarrassed smile. Josh gives him an expectant gaze, as if to say _go on_ , and Chris concedes much to his chagrin. “ _Frosted glass_?”

“Smart _and_ sexy,” Josh comments, running his hands all over Chris’ face and hair. “Now be a good boy and make me come all over that pretty face.”

The blonde proceeds to jack Josh’s cock in a vigorous rhythm, matching the one he’s using on himself, as he suckles on the tip. Josh’s breath quickens and his mouth gapes open as an endless stream of moaning ensues. Chris has his eyes shut, but Josh encourages him to make eye contact by gently raising his chin up towards him. Chris’ lashes flutter open, hooded with lust, and it makes Josh’s cock twitch with interest.

Chris moans below him, tensing up as his hand brings him to completion, coming in spurts on the ground below him. Josh takes one look at Chris coming undone beneath him and groans, gripping Chris’ hair to warn him he’s close. Chris pulls off of Josh’s cock, but continues to stroke him fervently, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue as Josh pulses in his hand.

Josh’s cock jerks as it slides loosely in Chris’ slick grip and he comes hard, grunting harshly under his breath as he spurts all over Chris’ face. He shoots across Chris’ glasses, coating them with his come, while the last couple spurts caught him on the cheek and tongue. Fuck, if that ain’t an exquisite sight. Chris can’t see Josh past the come on his glasses, but he’s sure Josh is thoroughly pleased with the outcome.

He strokes Josh through his tiny aftershocks, going so far as to stick his tongue out to catch the remains of Josh’s release. Josh bends down afterwards and proceeds to lick Chris’ glasses clean, fogging them up as he collected his own come in his mouth. Chris peers past the smudges on his lenses and welcomes the kiss that follows. They kneel there on the ground, swapping Josh’s come between their mouths back and forth, relishing in the bitter taste as they swallow.

“God, that’s so hot!” Josh exclaims, pleased with himself.

“You’re lucky I like you so much to let you come on my glasses,” Chris rebuffs out of embarrassment.

“You know you like a little _frosted glass_ when you get it,” Josh boasts with cockiness.

“You’re literally the worst,” Chris denies with a blush.

Josh can only smirk.


End file.
